


Spooky Derry

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Autumn, Background Poly, Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Non-binary character, Polyamorous Character, Reddie, Smut, Succubus Character, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, benverly - Freeform, stanlonbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Some strange happenings have been going on in Derry the losers club agree to figure out what's going on in this already weird town to make matters worse Richie Tozier finds out he's a witch





	Spooky Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Some non clown spookiness for the gang don't worry I plan to still make this as angsty and torture the characters as much as possible lol
> 
> Am I the only one who likes Richie as a witch? Leave y'all's thoughts down below

_Richie Tozier has always thought of himself as an oddball maybe not as odd as a lot of people in derry or as odd as Lydia Deetz in Beetlejuice but something inside Richie felt off and it wasn't the fact that he was a closeted bisexual or that he told funny jokes at the wrong time it was something else like something was trying to crawl it's way out,_

_He's also been floating in his sleep at night or levitating you might call it he can sense his mother and father worrying about his new strangeness maybe they thought he was doing drugs or studying too hard like most parents worry about this is honestly the first time he's truly seen his mother worried about him she usually left most of that to his father,_

_He had not only his parents worrying about him Eddie had been worrying too more than usual he was what you would call a constant worrier he kept referring Richie to Reagan the little girl from the exorcist, of course, this was just their regular banters which would usually end in a screwing Eddie's mom joke _

_Richie of course had to use the banners and bad jokes he couldn't tell Eddie the truth that he's been crushing on him since two summers ago,_

*bang bang*

Come on jerk off I need in there! Shouted Richie's older sister Linda banging as hard as she could on the bathroom door

Why shower when your gonna be slobbering all over Patrick hocksetter all night? Says Richie throwing back the insult 

That's so not funny now if you don't get out I'm gonna show mom and dad the gay magazines you hide under your mattress!

_Richie gripped a hold of the sink in anger suddenly the room was shaking his breathing got heavier his face flushed more than usual he was starting to get panicked now as he watched the mirror crackling all of a sudden the mirror busted all over causing Richie to fall in the bathtub _

_After the mirror shattered the room stopped shaking _

_Richie peaked out of the tub looking at his reflection in the shattered glass on the floor_

__what the fuck? Said a confused Richie 


End file.
